UCHIHA's Mind
by hy-dee
Summary: Cerita ini hanya ada di pikirannya.. Uchiha Sasuke.. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang tahu..


UCHIHA'S MIND

by: Diana Uchiha

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apa saja yang ada di pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke??

Cerita ini hanya ada di pikirannya...

Orang lain tidak akan pernah tahu...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, ini hadiah untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Dik"

Itachi menyerahkan 'sesuatu' kepada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat senang sekali ketika membuka hadiah itu.

"Wah, Kak. Ini kan Fuuma Suriken.. Hebat.. Terima kasih, Kak", wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah. Ia memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kakak memang kakak paling baik di dunia. Aku bangga menjadi adikmu".

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke, maaf kalau Kakak tidak selalu ada untuk membantumu (untuk melatih Teknik Suriken), tetapi ingatlah selalu bahwa Kakak sangat menyayangimu".

"Aku tahu, Kak. Terima kasih untuk hadiah ini. Dan terlebih lagi, terima kasih karena Kakak adalah kakakku."

Hari ini terasa sangat indah dan tak terlupakan. Kakak, terima kasih..

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Sejak dulu, ya, sejak dulu di mata ayahku, hanya ada kakakku..

Itachi Uchiha.. dia memang spesial, amat-sangat-spesial..

hingga aku sadar sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku takkan bisa mengalahkannya,

sedikit menyamainya saja pun aku takkan bisa..

Kakak,, kau sangat jauh.. terlalu jauh..

Padahal kita berasal dari keluarga yang sama..

Wajah kita sama..

terlalu banyak kesamaan,, namun

kau tetap terasa sangat jauh dariku..

kau seperti langit yang tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai..

Di Akademi Ninja

"Hei, kau.. Anak dari keluarga Uchiha..", seorang anak memanggilku (anak itu membuyarkan lamunanku!!)

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, namun tidak bersuara.

"Huh, kemarin aku melihat kakakmu yang sombong itu. Dia berani sekali menantang ayahku bertarung. Dan dia sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun. Sepetinya.. semua anggota keluarga Uchiha memang tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ya?"

Tentu saja aku geram mendengar cemooh anak itu..

Namun dia tetap tenang dan berkata. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang asing, tetapi kalau kau menyinggung keluargaku, aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja."

Tanpa menunggu lama aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Apalagi kau juga menghina kakakku", kataku geram.

"Cih.. Kakakmu itu sama sekali tidak hebat. Dia pasti curang.. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa lulus akademi dalam waktu 1 tahun, dan semua prestasinya itu.. Rasanya mustahil. Lagipula, aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya, kakakmu itu seperti orang jahat!!"

"Hmmph, aku tidak ingin berkelahi.. Apalagi dengan orang seperti kau. Hanya membuang tenagaku saja. Dengar ya, lain kali jangan pernah kau berkata sedikitpun tentang keluargaku. Dan satu hal lagi, kakakku bukan orang jahat!!" Aku menatap anak itu dengan sangat tajam (terkesan menyeramkan), dan sepertinya tatapan itu memberikan efek yang cukup besar.

Aku kembali ke tempat duduknya. Anak itu pun demikian.

Sejak saat itu, tidak pernah ada murid akademi yang menyinggung masalah keluarga Uchiha.

Sendiri... Mengapa aku sangat senang sendiri?

Di saat anak-anak lain bermain bersama teman-temannya, mengapa aku hanya sendirian?

Bukankah di akademi ini banyak teman-teman sebayaku?

dan mengapa aku mengharapkan kakakku ada disini??

Ah, mana mungkin! Kakak sangat sibuk. Dia tidak mungkin repot-repot menengokku kesini?

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak (gadis) menghampiriku.

Sepertinya wajahnya memerah. Dia (ehm) cukup manis..

"Eh.. Sasuke.. Kau sendirian? Aku.. Boleh aku duduk disini bersamamu" tanya gadis berambut pink itu.

"Oh.. Ya, boleh" gadis itu langsung duduk di dekatku sambil tersenyum. Aneh, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku.

"Maaf. Namamu siapa?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Kita satu kelas di akademi, Sasuke. Yah, aku memang tidak terlalu pandai (apalagi jika dibandingkan denganmu), jadi wajar jika kau tidak mengenalku" Dia terlihat merendahkan dirinya, anehnya dia malah tersenyum. Jika aku berkata seperti itu, aku pasti akan malu. Gadis ini aneh sekali..

"Oh, bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku memang tidak biasa bergaul dan aku agak sulit mengingat nama orang".

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi (dia sangat suka tersenyum!) "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Eh,,, anu,, kalau aku boleh tahu. Kenapa sih kau tidak suka membaur bersama teman-teman yang lain?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. Baru saja aku bingung karena pertanyaan yang sama itu.

Gadis itu terdiam (Sepertinya ia memandangiku) menunggu jawaban dariku. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Gr... Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan disini.. bersama.. Sasuke???"

seorang anak perempuan (lagi?!) menghampiri kami dengan ekspresi marah. Oh, jadi dia yang dari tadi mengawasiku?!

"Eh.. Ino.. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?" (Oh.. namanya Ino! sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di kelas tapi aku tidak ingat namanya.)

"Aku tidak peduli kau berada dimana. Tapi siapa yang ada di sampingmu, hah?! Enyahlah, menyingkir dari Sasuke!! Sekarang!!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sasuke sendiri tidak keberatan!!!" balas Sakura sambil menghampiri Ino.

Duh, aku paling tidak suka mendengar perempuan berkelahi. Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk pergi..

"Eh, Sakura. Aku masih ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu ya."

(Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari kepergian Sasuke karena terlalu sebuk dengan 'perkelahian-antar-wanita'nya itu)

Hari ini aku bertemu seorang teman baru (orang pertama yang berani mendekatiku-dengan sopan). Dia seorang anak perempuan yang cukup manis. Semoga dia tidak menjauhiku. Aku sangat senang punya teman yang mau menerimaku.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, hidup untuk satu tujuan. Membunuh kakakku, Uchiha Itachi.

Aku sendiri tak habis pikir, kenapa aku yang dulu bukan pendendam menjadi seperti ini.

Kakak, mengapa kau tega sekali???

Bukankah kau adalah kakakku yang paling baik di dunia?

Kenapa selama ini kau baik sekali kepadaku

tetapi tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi pembunuh yang kejam?

**AKU.. BENCI.. KAKAK.. AKU BENCI KAKAK!!!!**

Malam kelam itu telah mengubah hidupku..

Kebencian seakan-akan menguasai tubuh dan jiwaku.

AKu berjanji..

Ayah.. Ibu.. Kakek.. Nenek.. semuanya..

**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH UCHIHA ITACHI!!!!**

Kalau sebelumnya aku suka menyendiri..

Mulai sekarang aku akan jauh lebih menyendiri lagi..

Aku tidak akan mempercayai siapa pun..

Tidak.. setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang paling kupercayai

paling kusayangi.. paling ku..

oh tidak!!! Mengapa kakak selalu ada di pikiranku??

"Sasuke.. Kau akan membenci Kakak dan kau akan berusaha menjadi kuat untuk bisa membunuh Kakak"

Cih!!! Sudah pasti aku akan menjadi kuat. Lihat saja nanti, Kak.

Tidak.. AKu tidak akan memanggilmu Kak lagi. **KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU!!!**

Dan perjalalanan untuk menjadi 'Sasuke yang kuat' pun dimulai..

Yang pasti aku dengan mudah bisa menjadi Genin dengan predikat lulusan terbaik tentunya.

Lalu, selama menjadi Genin, aku akan dikelompokkan bersama dua orang Genin lainnya dan satu orang Jonin.

Hmmph, aku tetaplah aku. Aku tidak pernah suka kerjasama dengan orang lain. '

Orang-orang lain itu hanya akan menyusahkan saja', pikirku.

... Teman-teman sekelompokku.. Uzumaki Naruto (anak berambut kuning yang terlihat bodoh)

dan.. Haruno Sakura.. anak perempuan itu.. Wah, kebetulan sekali (hmm, sepertinya Naruto-bodoh- menyukainya)

Aku memang tidak suka kerja sama. Tapi entah kenapa, aku senang Sakura menjadi teman sekelompokku.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Ternyata kelompokku tidak terlalu buruk. Paling tidak aku tidak harus satu kelompok dengan si pemalas-Shikamaru atau si gadis menyeramkan-Ino (hehehe, sekarang aku sudah hapal nama-nama Genin seangkatanku)

Sepertinya dugaanku benar, Sakura menyukaiku (tergila-gila tepatnya).

Beberapa kali, aku memergokinya saat ia memandangiku (dengan wajah memerah)

Dan hebatnya lagi (aku sangat puas), Naruto juga mengetahuinya (kurasa dia cemburu!)

Sepertinya naruto selalu ingin mengalahkanku dalam segala hal..

Hmmm, menarik. Sasuke Uchiha sangat senang mendapat tantangan (hmm).

Tapi.. kurasa Naruto belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi tantangan yang sesungguhnya..

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja? Aku merasa dia cukup serius ingin mengalahkanku..

Yang pasti aku akan terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat.. Kurasa Naruto harus berjuang keras untuk bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin kuat..

Ya,, aku tidak boleh kalah.. Aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto..

Awalnya kupikir Sakura hanya ninja yang lemah.. Ternyata dia cukup handal dan sangat pintar. Di antara kami bertiga, dialah yang paling cerdas dan bisa berpikir jernih-tidak emosional.. Yah, setidaknya itu pendapatku..

Harus kuakui, menjadi orang yang disukai gadis seperti Sakura cukup menaikkan derajatku.. Tidak sedikit ninja seusiaku yang menyukainya. Paling tidak, Naruto dan Lee (si alis tebal) juga menyukainya.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan perhatianku kepadanya. Hmmph, mungkin beginilah sifat Uchiha. (Ayah dan Kakak-maksudku Itachi- juga bersifat seperti itu). Ah, sudahlah, yang penting Sakura tidak menjauhiku.

Aneh.. Saat ini aku merasa memiliki saudara.. Sakura.. Naruto.. Aku harap aku bisa mempercayai kalian

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Ohya, selain Sakura dan Naruto, masih ada Guru Kakashi Hatake. Dia Jonin yang hebat, tapi sikapnya aneh (Sangat aneh)..

Yang paling aneh, dia punya mata Sharingan.. Pastilah dia mendapatkannya dari seorang Uchiha.. Kuharap dia mendapatkannya bukan dengan cara yang jahat.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa Guru Hatake sangat mengenalku. Sepertinya aku sangat cocok dengan dia. Kuharap aku bisa belajar banyak darinya.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Aneh..

Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa sekuat itu??

Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, walaupun sudah bertaruung sekuat tenaga, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Gaara..

Tetapi dia (bukankah Naruto itu lebih lemah dariku?!).. dia bisa...

Dia.. dia bisa Teknik Panggilan (Kuchiyose No Jutsu).. Darimana dia dapatkan jurus itu??? Itu adalah jurus yang sangat legendaris..

Tidak mungkin orang bodoh seperti dia bisa melakukannya.. Tapi...

Hmmm..

(Sasuke hanya bisa terperangah melihat aksi Naruto yang luar biasa itu..)

Ini benar.. Naruto.. dia semakin mengancam.. Aku tak ingin dia lebih hebat dariku..

tapi syukurlah.. Karena dia bisa menyelamatkan Sakura.. (sementara aku tergeletak tak berdaya)

Baiklah, aku akan memulihkan diriku, setelah itu aku akan belajar jurus2 baru. Takkan kubiarkan Naruto mengalahkanku!!!

Huh.. Pantas saja Naruto bisa Teknik Panggilan.. Ternyata dia diajari oleh Sannin Legendaris, Jiraiya..

Ah.. Sudahlah.. Aku tidak peduli.. Yang kelas dia tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mungkin bisa lebih kuat dariku..

Naruto, sekarang (suka atau tidak suka) kau bukan hanya temanku, melainkan juga sainganku..

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Cukup.. Cukup sampai disini saja..

Aku tidak bisa tetap diam seperti ini, sementara Naruto terus-menerus bertambah kuat..

Jika aku kalah dari Naruto, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membunuh DIA..??

Huh,,

Baiklah.. Tidak ada cara lain.. Aku akan melakukannya...

Saat itu hujan turun dengan deras..

"Tidak. Sasuke.. Kau tidak boleh pergi.." Sakura berusaha mencegah kepergianku (dia menangis...)

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ini pasti karena orang itu kan?! Uchiha Itachi.. Sasuke, aku berjanji aku akan membantumu membalas dendam kepadanya. AKu tahu aku lemah, aku tidak sekuat kau atau Naruto. Tapi aku janji aku akan menjadi kuat, aku akan berjuang, kau bisa percaya padaku.. Asalkan kau mengizinkan aku tetap berada di sampingmu, aku akan melakukan apa saja.. Aku.."

Sakura.. kau tidak perlu seperti ini kepadaku. Aku tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu..

Aku tidak menjawabnya.. Aku hanya terdiam.. Tidak berani memandangnya..

"Sasuke.. Apa kau tidak tahu?? Aku.. AKu sangat mencintaimu.."

Dia.. Dia menyatakan cintanya kepadamu, Sasuke.. Kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja meresponnya??

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata..

Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi..

"Sakura, terima kasih.." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sebelum aku membuatnya pingsan..

Dengan sangat hati2 (aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura terluka sedikitpun) aku menggendongnya dan membaringkannya (di tempat yang cukup aman,, semoga shinobi yang lain cepat menemukannya)

Dan aku pun harus menyadari bahwa inilah saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya..

Entah kapan kita akan berjumpa lagi.. Sakura..

(Akhirnya-seperti kita ketahui- Sasuke benar2 pergi mencari Orochimaru untuk 'menjadi kuat')

Selamat tinggal Konoha..

Selamat tinggal Naruto, Guru Kakashi

Selamat tinggal semua kenanganku

dan ..

Selamat tinggal Sakura...

(Sasuke berlari dengan sangat cepat menyusuri hujan yang deras dan berusaha untuk tidak larut dalam pikirannya yang sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan Konoha)

Ini tidak akan lama, Sakura.. Tunggulah.. Tunggulah hingga aku menghabisi orang itu.. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Aku akan menjadi Sasuke yang baru.. Tidak akan ada lagi DENDAM dan KEBENCIAN.. Aku akan pulang ke Konoha dan.. mencarimu..

Tunggulah aku, jika kau sudi...

Naruto... Jagalah Sakura selama aku tidak ada... Ah, tidak.. Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.. Dia itu kuat.. Hanya mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya..

(Sasuke tersenyum kecil.. Dan terus berlari...)

Notes:

Wuahhh.. Narsis banget ya cerita gw ini..

Cuma fans Sasuke-Sakura yg bakalan bener2 ngerti esensi dari cerita ini..

Huhuhu..

Semoga nanti Sasuke berhasil membunuh Itachi..

Trus Sasuke jadi baik lagi.. dan jadian sama Sakura pastinya..

Hehe,, penggemar Sasuke nieh gw..

Jangan lupa kirimin komentar, saran, dsb yap..

Asal lo ga nyuruh gw bikin cerita kalo Itachi jadi baik aja.. Ha7x!!!


End file.
